The Riencarnation
by mini-moon101
Summary: Spike has been reincarnated into a human. He now follows Buffy where ever she goes. The only thing is, she doesn't know. She also still has feelings for her. What happenes if she comes across him in a bar late one night? R ad R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"He stood there, in the sun-beam. He could feel his flash burning. The pain enormous...." Spike awoke with sweat dripping down his face. The nightmare has been haunting him for the past few days.   
  
"That dream. I know what happened, but I can't get it out of my mind. I want it to be gone," Spike whispered to himself. It was five months since the great battle of the hellmouth. He was still alive. But now he was different. Someone mysterious reincarnated him. He didn't know whom had done this. He now lived, following Buffy around the world. The only thing different about him was that now he was a human. A human that could walk around in broad daylight. He sat there in bed, sweating.   
  
"Buffy, we have to keep on moving. You know that there is another hellmouth fifty miles just north of here. We have to keep on moving. It's already nine o'clock and all of the others are up," Pike heard Willow say. He could hear them right through the walls of the motel that they stayed at that was just at the side of the highway. He got up and opened a curtain and looked outside. He could see the potentials and Andrew loading up on the bus. Wood and Faith were coming out of the motel office, just paying for the rooms.   
  
A/N: Yeah I know that this is very short, but I will try to update as much as possible. It was take me a whole week due to my crazy work schedule! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Spike went over to the closet and packed up his clothes and headed out of the door. He quickly slipped on his dark sunglasses because he wasn't used to the sunlight. He quickly ran down the stairs and walked towards his motorcycle. Buffy had seen the man walk down the stairs and get on the motorcycle, but thought it was someone else. Andrew walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Buffy, I don't think he'll ever come back. You know he is gone and you can't bring him back. Are you sure you are okay?" asked Andrew. Buffy looked over to the blonde guy that had his hand on her shoulder. Ever since Spike had died, he was always there for her. Almost like a little brother. And ever since Andrew lost his best friends, she always there for him. They tried to become the best of friends, but still got into those little fights that always ended up in a handshake.   
  
"I am not so sure. Everywhere I go, I see him. Looking at me like he did just moments before his went up in dust. That look ahs stayed in my memory ever since. Andrew, how am I going to live without him knowing he actually cared for me?" asked Buffy.   
  
"Oh I still think he does. I know this for a fact," Andrew said. Buffy looked at him and had a confused look on her face.   
  
"Andrew, did he say anything to you?" asked Buffy. Andrew looked at her and she could tell he was hiding something. "Andrew, what did he say?"   
  
"He...um... he told he not to tell you that he really did love you. HE knew he couldn't tell you to your face, but he told me this and said that if you ever need to know it, I was to tell you. Now that day is today," Andrew said. Buffy's eyes were getting watery. Andrew pulled out a Kleenex from his pocket and wiped the tears that had just fallen from her eyes. She smiled and walked around him towards the bus and got on. Andrew looked over to the man on the motorcycle. The man looked back at him and he knew who it really was. Spike was for sure still alive. But the only question he had was _"How?"_ He turned around and walked towards the bus, and got on and sat down in front of Buffy.   
  
"Listen, Andrew. Thank you for telling me that. Some of his last words were that he said I didn't love him, when I really did. He knew I loved him, but he didn't want to see a loved one see him die. I didn't want him to die," Buffy said. Andrew looked at her and gave her another Kleenex. She dried her tears and laid her head against the back of the seat.   
  
"Buffy, just relax. You know you will find someone knew and maybe forget about him," Andrew said.   
  
"You are probably right. Maybe I will find someone knew," Buffy said as she drifted off to sleep. Andrew knew that she wasn't able to sleep at all last night. He got a blanket that he stole from the motel and wrapped it around her. Giles up onto the bus and saw that she was sleeping. He came over and sat down next to her and her head dropped down onto his shoulder.   
  
"Listen, Giles. I would probably try to keep her comfortable. She's still down in the dump about Spike. Try not to bring it up though, okay?" asked Andrew. Giles nodded his head and also fell asleep. Andrew got up and walked to the back of the bus towards where Dawn was sitting.   
  
"Hey, Andrew. Is Buffy going to be alright?" asked Dawn. Andrew looked at her with disappointment.   
  
"I'm afraid not. She's really in the dumps and I am afraid that she may break down. Listen, we need to try and keep her comfortable in anyway we can. Okay?" Andrew said. Dawn nodded her head and rested her head on Andrew's shoulder. They both soon fell asleep. 


End file.
